ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyon 9 Episode 6: Time Machined
This is where Lyon and Robert come across a buried time machine. It gets attached to the Oppositrix, which gives Lyon time machine mode. Plot "I read that Ben, Gwen and Kevin came across a lot of alien technology" said Robert after putting a book away. "I don't believe that" said Lyon. "Then get on the computer and find some" said Robert. Lyon said, "Fine, I will." Then he and Robert walked upstairs. Lyon pressed a button. A blueprint-like map showed up on the screen. A sonar beeped. After a few minutes, Lyon said, "See. No technology." "Really?" asked Robert. A blue dot showed up on the screen. It resembled alien technology. Robert told his dad that he wanted to go to Castle de Pizza, a restaurant that was not too far from the alien technology. Mr. Niner said that the whole family would go. They went there. Mr. and Mrs. Niner ordered pepperoni pizza. Jessica had two slices of that and pasta. Robert and Lyon shared a slice of lasanga. Lyon and Robert ate really fast. They were the first ones done. But then, Mrs. Niner said, "You have to try this spaghetti. It's delicious." Lyon and Robert ate a handful of spaghetti, wiped their mouths, and went outside to investigate. Lyon discovered an alien technology tracker on the Oppositrix. He used it. They couldn't find anything until the Oppositrix came across a yellow piece of metal. Robert dug it out. It was an oval-shaped device with a gray switch. Gray beams surrounded it. "What is it?" asked Lyon, examining the device. "I don't know" replied Robert. The device heated up. Robert tossed it and said, "Hot! Hot!" The device touched the Oppositrix. "TIME MACHINE MODE ACTIVATED" said the Oppositrix. "I think I know what it is" said Lyon. "Cool! A time machine!" said Robert. Lyon pressed a few buttons on the Oppositrix. A sonic wave was let out. It teleported Lyon and Robert to the Medieval. A guy riding a horse said, "Halt! Who art thou?" "Let's get out of here!" yelled Robert. "Time Machine Mode takes up all the power in the Oppositrix! We have to wait" said Lyon. The guy on the horse threw a spear. "AAAAAHHH!" yelled Lyon and Robert. Robert ducked. Lyon grabbed the spear and threw it back. The spear knocked the horse far away. The spear-wielder charged at Lyon and Robert. They both jumped. The guy was hurled at a castle. The castle got knocked down, and started a chain of dominoes. 15 minutes later, the Oppositrix was charged. He was about to time travel, but a king threw a staff at him. He turned into Spidermonkey, then Opposite Spidermonkey and separated the staff into two parts, which glided through him. Lyon shot a web at the king, which backed him out. The horse he was riding ran. Lyon turned into regular Spidermonkey and connected to the horse with a web. "That giant missile over there can charge the Oppositrix" said Robert, pointing one out. They rode the horse to the missile, where the Oppositrix got charged. It took up all the power in the missile. When they time travelled, a battler knight said, "They used the missile power! I was going to send the missile up to show the Americans that there was new land!" When they got back, the ground was dirt. Lyon and Robert saw kangaroos and koalas. They also saw a dirt hill and cacti. "Where are we?" asked Robert. A young maiden passed by. "You're in Austrarctica, of course" she said. "What's Austrarctica?" asked Lyon. "Australia and Antarctica combined together! Get a brain! We couldn't find any other land on the other side" she said before she left. "We just stopped a missile from gathering good land!" yelled Robert. Lyon and Robert explored a little bit. Soon, they came to the Antarctica part of Austrarctica. They were really cold. "Can't you time travel back to stop us from using the Oppositrix?" asked Robert. "I have to wait" replied Lyon. It wasn't fully charged, but Lyon had enough power to turn into Swampfire. He heated himself up. He then made a coat of plants for Robert. He was able to heat up the coat. He later made a coat for himself and the Oppositrix ran out of power again. Lyon and Robert put on their coats. Penguins were sliding all around. They knocked both Lyon and Robert into the water. They climbed up. The penguins kept knocking them down. Pretty soon, an emperor penguin about 4 feet tall walked. Smaller penguins slid around him. "Man, it's like a boss battle up here!" said Robert, punching the penguins. Lyon leapt forward, did a spin, and landed on the emperor penguin. He kept punching him. When the Oppositrix charged, he was about to time travel, but a giant whale leapt up and knocked him into the water. Lyon turned into Opposite Chromastone. He absorbed water beams for energy. He then learned he could use it to power the Oppositrix, so he did. Lyon and Robert time travelled to the Ice Age. It wasn't long until they were attacked by sabertooth tigers and a woolly mammoth. A horn from the woolly mammoth striked the Oppositrix, giving Lyon the alien Lyommoth. It automatically turned Lyon into it. Lyon could shoot horns. He also had hair whips. He attacked. But then he realized if he turned into another alien with the power low, the Oppositrix must be charged. He turned back to normal quickly and then time travelled. But Robert was still there, yet to learn the ways of each time. Lyon went too far. He was in the future. He walked around. Everything was metallic and robotic. Robots and flying bikes were all around. There were many inventor's labs, but the most noticable to Lyon was one called, "R. Niner's Lab." Lyon suspicously walked in. A guy in a lab coat was working on a metal box. "Robert?" asked Lyon as the inventor turned around. It was Robert! "What happened?" asked Lyon. "You left me at the Ice Age. I soon became a caveman. I learned the ways of all the times, a knight in the Medieval, a survivor in the California earthquake, even a passenger on the'' Titanic''" responded Robert. "Here, I know how to fix Austrarctica" said Robert, charging up the Oppositrix. "Take my time machine to the Medieval. Charge up the missile with the Oppositrix." Lyon followed the instructions. When he went to the present, he was back home. He walked up to Robert, which said the same thing: "I read that Ben, Gwen, and Kevin came across a lot of alien technology." "I know. You told me that before, and then we saw a time machine which was near Castle de Pizza, we had lasanga and spaghetti, and then we time travelled to the Medieval, and the time machine mode on the Oppositrix takes up all the power, and then we used a missile to charge the Oppositrix, but the missile was for sending a message for new land, so when we got back we were in Austrarctica, Australia and Antarctica combined together, I think it should've been called Antarcticlia, and then we battled penguins like a boss battle, and then we went to the Ice Age, and I got a new alien, and I left you there, and you learned the ways of the time, and I met you in the future, where you charged the Oppositrix and sent me to the Medieval, where I charged the missile back up with the Oppositrix, and then I went back to the present with your time machine, and then I told you this story!" said Lyon. "You had me at Castle de Pizza" said Mr. Niner, which was behind Lyon with Jessica and Mrs. Niner. They went there. "So what is all this non-sense about time machines and Medieval?" asked Mrs. Niner, eating meatball lasagna. "I didn't say time machine or Medieval. I said, uh, lime machine, a machine that makes limes and Lead Evil, a company that makes lead. It is poisonous, right?" said Lyon. "I don't believe you" said Robert. "Then get a load of this!" said Lyon, setting the Oppositrix for time machine mode. "Uh oh" said Lyon, looking at Mr. Niner, Mrs. Niner, and Jessica. The episode ends when a fairy alien is looking at Lyon, and then writes something down on a notepad. Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Story Arc Category:Wishers Story Arc Category:Lyon 9